


law school sucks but we suck harder

by bartallen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, its basically just Fun stuff, slight mentions of bokuroo and iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartallen/pseuds/bartallen
Summary: Pinned Message:Daichi:Keep up bitch





	law school sucks but we suck harder

New Message in _law school sucks but we suck harder_

 

Members:

**iwa-chan, Daichi, KurooT, semi.eita, teru, AkaashiKeiji**

 

Pinned Message: 

**Daichi** : Keep up bitch

 

 

 

**teru** : good morning guys

 

**semi.eita** : its noon

 

**teru** : lol ok

**teru** : i’m better now btw

**teru** : thanks for asking

**teru** : how was the #festival

 

**Daichi** : Good to hear you’re doing better!!!!! 

**Daichi** : It was…fun?

 

**semi.eita** : kuroo embarassed himself 

 

**KurooT** : ugh

**KurooT** : no i didn’t

 

**teru** : i cant believe i missed that!!!!!!! 

**teru** : what did he do!!!!

 

**semi.eita** : dont worry im sure it’ll happen soon enough again

 

**KurooT** : i literally hate you semi

**KurooT** : i hope u know that

 

**semi.eita** : yeah i know 

**semi.eita** : it means a lot

 

**teru** : what did you doooooo kuroo

 

**KurooT** : nothing

 

**Daichi** : You refused to give your glow stick to a four-year-old.

**Daichi** : You made literally made a four-year-old cry.

**Daichi** : Because of a glow stick.

 

**KurooT** : I WORKED HARD FOR THAT GLOW STIKC

**KurooT** : also what would have been sadder

**KurooT** : a 4year old crying bc of a glow stick or a 21year old crying bc of a glow stick

 

**Daichi** : Touché.

 

**teru** : did anyone save a glow stick for me!!!!!!!

 

**iwa-chan:** no

 

**teru** : :( 

**teru** : also why was a 4 year old there

 

**iwa-chan:** someones little brother or sth

**iwa-chan:** everyone was allowed there 

**iwa-chan:** too bad u were sick

 

**teru** : …stop i don’t want to hear this :/

**teru** : someone say sth embarrassing about kuroo so i can feel better

 

**iwa-chan:** he tried to flirt with bokuto last night

 

**semi.eita** : tried being the key-word

 

**KurooT** removed **semi.eita** from the chat.

 

**Daichi** : Stop that.

 

**iwa-chan** : i thought we were over this

 

**iwa-chan** added **semi.eita** to the chat.

 

 

**semi.eita** : i will literally murder u kuroo

 

**KurooT** : u can try bithc

 

**Daichi** : That’s funny!

 

**Daichi** pinned a message to this group. 

 

**iwa-chan** : nice try daichi but no

 

**iwa-chan** pinned a message to this group.

 

**iwa-chan** : this one will stay forever

 

**teru** : someone tell me all the #deetz about kuroo and bokuto!!!!!

 

**Daichi** : Kuroo tried to ask Bokuto out but I don’t think he made his point very clear.

 

**KurooT** : imo it was pretty clear

 

**iwa-chan:** you used pick up lines on him 

**iwa-chan** : who does that

 

**KurooT** : many people

 

**iwa-chan** : not rlly

 

**KurooT** : fukc off iwa-chan

 

**iwa-chan** : don’t call me that

 

**KurooT** : it’s literally your screen name

**KurooT** : i think i can do what i want

 

**iwa-chan:** u know damn well i can’t change it

**iwa-chan:** oikawa changed my password for the settings

 

**KurooT** : haha

**KurooT** : loser

 

**semi.eita** : at least he has a boyfriend

 

**KurooT** removed **semi.eita** from the chat.

 

**iwa-chan** added **semi.eita** to the chat.

 

 

**semi.eita** : STOP THAT

 

**Daichi** : Guys enough 

**Daichi** : Kuroo really tried last night

 

**teru** : i wish i was there i would have been the best wing man bro!!!! _@KurooT_

 

**KurooT** : suddenly im glad u got sick

**KurooT** : also im pretty sure bokuto still has a thing for akaashi 

**KurooT** : its fine

 

**teru** : bro… </3

**teru** : don’t lose hope

**teru** : btw are we still on for the study session

**teru** : if so i need a ride

 

**Daichi** : yes we have midterms soon

 

**iwa-chan** : mid-terms are like a month away

 

**Daichi** : Exactly!!!!

 

**iwa-chan** : i meant

**iwa-chan** : nevermind

 

**teru** : iwa-chan can u give me a ride

 

**iwa-chan** : don’t call me that

 

**Daichi** : _@AkaashiKeiji_ We’re still coming over at 3 right?

 

**AkaashiKeiji** : Yes

**AkaashiKeiji** : Don’t be late

 

**teru** : i love how he only comes online when we summon him

 

**AkaashiKeiji** : I muted the chat

 

**teru** : </3

**teru** : top 10 anime betrayals

 

**AkaashiKeiji** : Also _@KurooT_

**AkaashiKeiji** : Bokuto doesn’t have a thing for me

**AkaashiKeiji** : He never did

 

**KurooT** : uhhhhh

**KurooT** : pretty sure he did

 

**teru** : yeah didnt like everyone on ur old team have a thing for you

 

**AkaashiKeiji** : What

**AkaashiKeiji** : No

 

**KurooT** : even the people on MY team had a thing for u

 

**AkaashiKeiji** :

**AkaashiKeiji** : Anyway

 

**KurooT** : its fine akaashi

**KurooT** : im happy 4 u

 

**AkaashiKeiji** : Are you stupid

**AkaashiKeiji** : Bokuto and I are just friends

**AkaashiKeiji** : You need to spell things out for him

**AkaashiKeiji** : He won’t get your stupid pick up lines

**AkaashiKeiji** : Try harder next time

**AkaashiKeiji** : Also _@teru_ Bring your notes

**AkaashiKeiji** : See you all at 3

  
**KurooT** : …….

  
**iwa-chan** : i think he just gave u his blessing

 

**Daichi** : He did! Don’t waste this, Kuroo.

 

**KurooT** : im.

**KurooT** : idk what to say

 

**teru** : can i PLEASE get a ride

 

**semi.eita** : get ur license bitch

 

**KurooT** : do u really think bokuto could be interested in me

 

**semi.eita** : god ur so stupid i wanna punch u in ur stupid face asshole

 

**KurooT** : i HATE you

 

**semi.eita** : GOOD

 

**Daichi** : Hey now.

**Daichi** : Kuroo, please ask Bokuto out like a normal person.

**Daichi** : Semi, please stop provoking Kuroo.

**Daichi** : Terushima, are you sure you want a ride from Iwaizumi?

**Daichi** : He’s not exactly the best driver.

 

**iwa-chan** : fuck you im a great driver

 

**KurooT** : ur not

 

**semi.eita** : ur really not lmao

 

**KurooT** : just give up its 5 against 1

 

**iwa-chan** : no its not

**iwa-chan** : akaashi hasn’t said anything so

 

**semi.eita** : _@AkaashiKeiji_

 

**AkaashiKeiji** : You suck at driving.

 

**iwa-chan:** okay WOW

**iwa-chan:** terushima??

 

**teru** : suddenly i can’t read

 

**semi.eita** : just say it like it is

 

**teru** : he’s not bad…..

 

**iwa-chan** : THANK YOU! 

 

**semi.eita** : weak bitch

 

**teru** : ((((i rlly need that ride…..))))

 

**iwa-chan** : i wont be giving any rides anymore get fukced

 

**teru** : NOOOOOOOOO

 

**semi.eita** : guess i’ll make it to 30 after all then

 

**iwa-chan** : fuck you

**iwa-chan:** i’ll see u at 3

**iwa-chan** : see if i care how u get there

 

**KurooT** : bye 

**KurooT** : do i need to bring my laptop

 

**Daichi** : No need, I’ll bring mine and we have Akaashis!! See you then!!! 

 

**teru** : IWA-CHAN PICK ME UP

**teru** : PLS

**teru** : guys…. come back

**teru** : *rose voice* come back… come back

**teru** : ILL GET A COLD AGAIN U BASTARDS

**teru** : IS THAT WHAT U WANT

**teru** : top 10 anime heroes turned villains _@iwa-chan_

 

**iwa-chan:** be ready at 2:45

**iwa-chan:** asshole

 

**teru** : IWA-CHAN

**teru** : I LOVE YOU

**teru** : <3333333333

 

**semi.eita:** weak bitch

 

**iwa-chan** : @ me next time

 

**semi.eita** : weak bitch _@iwa-chan_

 

**iwa-chan** removed **semi.eita** from the chat.

 

**KurooT** : OH HOW THE TURNTABLES

 

**Daichi** : God damn it

 

**Daichi** added **semi.eita** to the chat.

 

**Daichi** : ENOUGH 

**Daichi** : Get off your phones! Be there at 3.

 

**semi.eita** : i hate you all

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](http://czernyy.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
